guardiansofgahoolefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Snowstripe the Fierce/The Glau'ra
Preface In our world today, we have many good things. Blacksmithing, colliering, alliances between foreign lands, and so many other things that we find hard to imagine living without. But with every good thing, there comes a bad thing with it; anti-Glaux books and teachings all throughout Ga'Hoole, haggish acts of nachtmagen, murder, betrayal, and all sorts of horrible crimes still plague this world. What draws the line between good things and bad things seems to be that while good things can be taken away forever, only bad things can be chased away and yet return as if they never left. You see, while good things cannot be guaranteed to be with us tomorrow, as they can be taken away just as they are given, bad things were guaranteed to be here yesterday, are guaranteed to be here today, and are guaranteed to be here tomorrow. They will always be here, haunting us, holding us down from being near Glaux. Bleak, isn't it? But instead of letting us be held down, without hope for a future with Him, Glaux has given us something that will bring into view the plans He has for us, and the love that only He could show for all owls, big or small. And that, my friends, is the Glau'ra. For hundreds upon hundreds of moons, it was locked away in the Retreat, with only very few owls with the opportunity or ability to read it. This was mainly due to tradition, but also to the lack of technology to spread these Words. But after the invention of this machine called the printing press, I thought that we as a Brotherhood should take advantage of this opportunity. But alas, we were, time and time again, denied this opportunity. And so many owls, myself included, thought that this was not right, and that Glaux's Plans and Promises should be given to all of the Kingdoms, and to every male, female, and owlet. And now, finally, after moons upon moons of fighting, Glaux's Holy Words are now being printed in every Kingdom, and being distributed to nearly every hollow. Now, if that isn't exciting, then I don't know what is! With that, I applaud and thank you for taking this book into your hollow, and beginning to read it. It was not a single owl who made this happen, but many. I wish I could mention them all by name here, but that would be keeping you from reading on. It was and is our hope that this would strengthen you and your family and friends' faith in Glaux. May you always be enlightened, strengthened, encouraged, and empowered by these Ancient Words. In His Wisdom and Under His Wings, - Brother Lucas Strix Aluco Glauxian Brother, Perrock Monastery Ra (Covenants) Chapter One In which Glaux creates the world. '' 1 Before the Day and Night, there was nothing. 2 No life flew, nor walked, 3 nor swam on the world; 4 the time was not right for them, and the world was without form. 5 And Glaux flew unto the shapeless world, and He stirred it with the beats of His wings, 6 causing it to take form. 7 And many kinds of creatures began to live on the world, 8 but the time was still not right for Glaux's great creation, 9 so He waited. 10 And when Glaux knew the time was right, 11 He came back to the world 12, looking upon it, 13 taking a bodily form, 14 and behold, He made a new creature in His image from the ones that came before and the ones like it, 15 and He called it Hoole, which means owl. 16 Now Glaux descended from His home 17 and took on the form of His new creation, where He lived among them as one of them as they grew. 18 And He taught them many things, 19 such as mastering fire, and flying, and hunting, 20 and making homes in the trees like the other birds. 21 And Glaux looked as them, and they looked as Glaux. 22 And many creatures came to know that this new creature was special, and was unlike anything else. Chapter Two ''In which the owls begin to interact with other animals. 1 Now all creatures according to their own kind were the same, 2 and there were no different kinds of kinds, or anything of that sort. 3 All animals lived together in harmony, with their own guides and teachers to help them live. 5 Now the owls began to become curious as to the affairs of the other creatures, and they asked Glaux to meet them. 6 Glaux allowed this, and he led the owls to many other creatures, 7 and he told them what they were called. 8 And the owls began to become friends with these other animals, 9 and they all lived together in peace. Chapter Three ''In which the owls disobey Glaux, and He spreads them about the world. '' 1 After Glaux was done teaching the owls to survive on their own, 2 He ascended into His home, 3 which was Glaumora. 4 And the owls lived in peace as they had before, 5 but soon after they began to act against Glaux. 6 Some owls mated not with their own kind, but with other animals. 7 Some owls mated with crows, and produced crowls, 8 who lived alongside the owls, 9 spreading boubt and disobedience among the owls. 10 And the wrath of Glaux was kindled against these sickening creatures, 11 and He took them and the owls who produced them, 12 and cast them into a deep canyon, 13 which is called Hagsmire. 14 And the owls explored their world more, until they had seen every land and every beast they could find. 15 But they soon tired of their world, and cried out to Glaux, saying, "Glaux! We wish to live with you in Your home!" 16 But Glaux said to them, "I have given this world unto you, for you have been made by for it." Category:Blog posts